


Is it any wonder he puts on dark glasses? [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: NCIS, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Mallard has led an interesting life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it any wonder he puts on dark glasses? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is it any wonder he puts on dark glasses?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250019) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



Length: 0:04:06  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Is%20it%20any%20wonder%20he%20puts%20on%20dark%20glasses.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  



End file.
